Second Chance
by Eyeshield95
Summary: Joshua remembers dying, but doesn't understand why he's in this familiar, but new world. He should be dead, shouldn't he? Or is this his chance at another life? (Realistic game/Anime Roots. Will stick closely to X/Y - Will contain death, violence, language and more. Romance pending)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do however own the Original Character and his family.**

**AN: This story will be written in a 1st Person POV. With enough requests, after this story has ended I will gladly write one in a 3rd Person POV, or a Narrative, if you prefer it being called that.**

* * *

Something was wrong. I knew that something was off the second I opened my eyes, only to close them shut again as piercing sunlight attacked the sensitive organs. I was supposed to be dead, wasn't I? Am I in the hospital? Did I survive? I quickly shut down the rapid flow of thoughts flooding my brain and allowed my body's other senses to work so I could gain a better understanding of where I was without submitting my eyes to the torturous sunlight. As my mind slowed, i allowed my body's other senses to work. I was oddly warm and felt surprisingly comfortable given my previous situation. I could tell there was a blanket of some sort covering me so I was most likely in a bed. Where ever I was, it smelled fresh and clean, but not the overpowering Hospital clean. Was I in some sort of room?

_Might as well look. Slowly, this time. _Sluggishly, darkness gave into light as my eyes opened to the sight of a ceiling. I rolled my head to the left and immediately began to regret that decision, as I stared right into the bright sunlight shooting through the open window. I quickly turned my head to the right, squinting in slight pain as I looked around the apparent room I was in. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large mirror leaning against the wall, next to what i assumed was a closet. I could see an empty bookshelf and in front of it where countless boxes, which would explain why the room was mostly barren. My eyes came across a large TV, surrounded by a tangle of cords and open boxes. At the foot of the bed there was a desk, on it a computer monitor with a tower sitting next to it. It was on, which caught my interest.

I slid my body to the side of the bed before throwing off the blankets and hopping down. I stumbled and nearly fell, before regaining my balance much slower than normal. I looked down and realized why. I was thin. Much thinner than I had been, but not sickeningly so. Previously, before the events that lead up to now, I was rather husky but not over weight. it seemed I had somehow reverted to how I was before my depression had set in as a pre-teen. Happiness was the first emotion that crossed my mind, quickly followed by fear. _What exactly is going on? I'm certain I died back then, but I'm obviously alive now. _I turned my attention back to the computer. _Hopefully this will give me answers as to why I'm here. if not... Well, sorry to whoever this belongs to._ Warily, I made my way over and sat down in the surprisingly comfortable computer chair and pulled out the keyboard tray.

I quickly noticed it was on a login screen, but my mind reeled in shock as I read the username displayed. I read over it several times to be sure, even pinched myself enough to get a yelp of pain but the name never changed. Joshua. _Why is my name on this computer? Is... is this really mine? Or am I in someone's house that shares my name? _Apprehension began to swell in my chest as I slowly began typing in a password. The password I used before all this. I paused, my pinky finger hovering over the Enter key on the keyboard. My hand twitched, causing my pinky to hit the key. I closed my eyes in anticipation, my mind racing with thoughts. I gave a slight peek and my body froze. _Why do I have access to this computer?! I should, for all reasons, be DEAD right now. This shou-, _My thoughts were interrupted as the Welcome screen gave way to the desktop, an image of every type of Poke-ball as the background image.

_I don't understand. How is any of this happening? _This was almost too much, but I forced myself to calm down. I had to be calm and learn as much as I can about the situation before making any conclusions. To make sure, I scanned the monitor and sure enough all of my icons were there, but before I could question it, an alert flashed onto the screen. "One new item in storage? The hell?" I wondered allowed, all nervousness forgotten. As I placed my hand down to where I thought the mouse would be, but I all I felt was the cool wood of the desk. My eyes glanced down to my hand before shooting back to the monitor. "This isn't touch screen, is it?"

I carefully brought my hand resting on the desk up and tapped the View Storage button. Surely enough, it accepted and opened up what seemed to be a number of slots. In the first slot was a small, bottle icon with an exclamation point over it. Without thinking, i tapped it and a sudden flash caused me to jump in surprise. On the edge of the desk was a futuristic looking spray bottle, but it seemed familiar, like I had seen it and used it many times before. It was relatively small, so it wasn't something used for cleaning. I picked it up and gave it an experimental spray on my other palm. My nose twitched at the smell, which was a vague kind of air freshener. Slowly, all surprise and apprehension I had disappeared and I began feeling much better than before. _I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, _I mused silently.

I felt a draft drift through the room and I looked down as it caressed my legs. "Well shit." In the shock of my body's state, i guess I missed the fact that I was in nothing but boxers. I glanced over to the open window and sighed at my stupidity. There was a chance someone could've seen me, but that didn't bother me nearly as much as my current situation, which was lessened by the mysterious substance the bottle had produced. It was strange, being able to relieve the negative emotions and effects of the receiver. _I suppose it was needed, though. Attempting to calm myself only worked for a limited time, but given my situation, I suppose it was to be expected. _

My wandering thoughts were interrupted by the fact that I needed clothes before much more progress could be made. I stood up, the back of my legs pushing the rolling chair back a few inches as I made my way to what I hoped was the closet. _Please let there be clothes. _I reached forward, opening the closet, my eyes were met with the mixing colors of sky blue, white, and grey. I couldn't tell what the clothes were, as they were all a spread out mess on the floor of the closet.

I kneeled down, pulling out clothes from the tangled mess. I managed to pull out what looked like a sky blue jacket that had a grayish blue pattern covering both shoulders in what looked like half of a Poke-ball design and a white hood. I thought nothing of it and searched for a shirt I could hopefully put on under the jacket, as it was probably too warm to keep the jacket zipped up. I grabbed a normal, white tee shirt, followed by grey cargo pants.

I stood up, holding the items with a blank look. _This isn't something I'd usually wear, but at this point, I'll take it. _I quickly put them on, walking over to the mirror to take an honest look at the 'new' me. The first and only thing I noticed was that my hair had changed ever so slightly. While it was still black, it had a more disheveled, longer look than before so the bangs framed my face in a way that was strange for me to see, but I wasn't too bothered by it. My eyes were still brown and the shape of my face had leaned up and become a bit sharper, I assume it did so when my body had undergone it's sudden change. Overall, I liked the look. Leaving the jacket unzipped exposed the white shirt underneath, and the cargo pants fit well, not too baggy nor too tight, just as I preferred.

Pondering on what may be happening, I heard a faint knocking. I paused and listened, only to hear it again. I realized it was the front door. Someone was there, trying to get in contact with me. I almost panicked, but whatever that bottle had done was keeping me from doing so and I was beginning to be grateful for it. I spotted a pair of black running shoes. The knocking came again, only this time much louder and faster.

Quickly, I rushed over to my bed and had the shoes on in a few seconds, even though I didn't really like running shoes._ Can't complain at the moment, though. Only thing I seem to have. _I sighed before rushing to the door to my room and opening it. "Just a minute!" I called. The knocking stopped, and I quickly made my way to the front door, ignoring the other bedrooms, bathroom and the kitchen as I passed by them.

Once I reached the front door, I took a steadying breath and placed my hand of the door knob. _Just relax, and be aware,_ I told myself. I opened the door, and I froze once more in shock, though I tried to hide it. My mind traveled at sonic speeds, questions coming and going in less than a second as I stared at the two people in front of me.

_Serena? Shauna? What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

**AN: Well, this was my first fanfiction in 1st Person, so I do apologize for any mistakes. I don't have much time to read over and correct it all, but I'll try my best with what I have. Constructive Criticism is welcome, as long as it's actually helpful. I'll try and answer any questions you may have in the next chapter. I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next chapters longer. Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Recap:** _I opened the door, and I froze once more in shock, though I tried to hide it. My mind traveled at sonic speeds, questions coming and going in less than a second as I stared at the two people in front of me._

* * *

_Serena? Shauna? What the hell is going on?!_

If it wasn't for the fact that I knew how to control my reactions when my brain was being flooded with information and questions, the two girls in front of me most likely would've fled due to incoherent babbling coming from a kid their age with a confused look on his face. I knew I looked a bit strange, so I tried my best to give an embarrassed smile. _Whatever the contents of that bottle were, it's already saved my ass from more than one break down. _They took no notice of the quick change it seemed and if they did, they hid it well.

"Uh, hi." _Smart choice of words there dick wad, _I berated myself mentally. Who the hell opens the door to strangers - not exactly strangers to me however - and says 'Uh, Hi'? Apparently me, but my brain wasn't in the best situation to be making correct decisions so I'll have to ride with it. Both of the girls giggled and the taller one on the left, Serena, from what I recognized, went first. "Welcome to Vaniville Town," She said with a smile. "My name is Serena. I'm your neighbor." With that she pointed to my left, so I took that opportunity to step fully out of the house and look over. _Her house is even in the same spot as if I were Calem, though I'm obviously not. I'm starting to think I understand, but I want to make sure first. _

As I looked back to answer, the shorter girl, Shauna, was close. A little too close. "And I'm Shauna! Nice to meet you!" She announced cheerfully, causing me to step back a bit due to the proximity and the loudness of it. Shauna took no notice of it from what I could tell, but I could hear Serena quietly laugh at my actions. _Same, cheerful Shauna. _I chuckled and decided to introduce myself. "The name's Joshua. Nice to meet you both." I nodded once in acknowledgement to both them and they nodded back, albeit Shauna much more excitedly.

"If may ask," I started carefully, "What are you two doing here?" _If I'm right, Shauna's next works will be- _"Well, we've come to get you!" Shauna's cheerful voice answered first. I sent her a questioning look, then glanced over at Serena, who just smiled and sighed at Shauna's bubbly-ness.

"The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region and I heard he has a task for five kids, including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are since you did just move here to Vaniville, after all." The taller girl answered. I raised a hand up and scratched the back of my head in puzzlement. "That surprises me as well." I answered honestly. _Honestly? Is this really gonna happen? _At this point, my hunch seemed to be correct and to be honest, I was getting a a bit excited.

"You wouldn't happen to know what it's for, would you?" I asked, a slight sign of hope in my voice. Both girls shook their heads, though Shauna was the only one to answer. "We have no clue, but we're supposed to be meeting with the others in the next town over. See ya there, Joshy!" I felt my left eye twitch at the nickname as I watched her run off towards the town gate. Serena let out a bell like laugh and I sent her an annoyed glance. She held up her hands in a placating gesture and sent me an apologizing look.

"I know we've just met but Shauna really likes making new friends. She's already given you a nickname and she only does that when she feels she can really trust someone." Serena stated. I just shook my head and sighed, giving her a small smile. "It's fine. She seems excited after all." I paused for a moment before adding, "Speaking of which, you should probably go ahead and catch up with her. If Sycamore really does have a task for us, you should probably get there as soon as you can."

"What about you?" Serena immediately asked me. 'Well," I began slowly, "I still need to finish unpacking, but if it's really that important, give me some time to find a few things and I'll meet up with you. The next town right?" The honey-haired girl nodded at me and turned towards the gate. "Alright then. Don't take too long, neighbor!" I watched as she jogged towards the gate and disappeared out of my sight and sighed.

"I really hope my hunch is correct..." I mumbled to myself. Walking back inside, I shut the front door with a soft click and chose a rather large, sturdy looking box to sit on. I clasped my hand together and placed my elbows on my knees, my mind powering through every situation possible that I could think of. _Serena was the same. The exact same look, personality, everything! Her hair, the grey eyes, black tank top, red skirt, black knee socks, everything was the same! As with Shauna! The pink top and short shorts, the same childish cheerfulness. It's all the same as the fucking __**GAME.**_

My head slumped forward and I could feel a head ache forming. I ran my hands through my hair in mild annoyance. _This shouldn't be possible, but it's apparently happening. The best I can do is go along with what ever is happening, because at the moment, I don't have any other options. _

Resigning myself to this choice, I began rummaging through all of the boxes, look for some sort of carrying bag or backpack. Eventually, I had made my way back to the room I woke up in, my room I guess I should call it and noticed the time on the Computer. _If I remember right, I 'woke up' at 8:32 Am and it's now 8:52. I should probably just go before Serena and the others get tired of waiting. _

Luckily, as I was leaving the room I spotted a black carrying bag sitting on one of the boxes in a corner. I quickly made my way over to it, not even bothering to check it and took off through the house, hoping to get to Aquacorde Town quickly. _Fuck cleaning up and finding a watch, I've got a place to get to._

I didn't bother locking my door. I just opened and closed it as quickly as I could, getting many strange stares from the children playing outside as I sprinted through the streets and out of the gate of Vaniville. Luckily, the way to Aquacorde was a straight man made running/biking road through the beautiful forests around Vaniville, so I at least got to enjoy some scenery along the way.

Feeling the wind rushing past my face and through my hair was a refreshing feeling, as was the clean outside air. I took to looking around, hoping to see any creatures hopping through the trees, but I saw nothing. Looking back, I could no longer see Vaniville town at all and began wondering just how long I'd been running.

_Surprisingly, I'm just starting to get a bit winded. This body must have large amounts of Stamina compared to my old one, or at least when I was larger. _I slowed to a jog, knowing that sprinting for too long would eventually wear me out and I really didn't want that to happen at this point. I continued on for what I thought would be a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of nature around me.

Suddenly, a loud chirp stopped me along with the sound of leaves rustling. The chirping grew closer before a blur shot over me and I turned so quickly to grab a glance at whatever it was, I swore I should've gotten whiplash. I made out the colors red and gray and a faint sound made it's way to my ears. _Fletch? Wait... _a Fletchling!

Honestly, I was torn between happiness, confusion, and disbelief, so I settled with staring at the sky with a small smile. _I guess I really am in the Kalos Region._

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to post a second chapter. I apologize for any errors you might find, but I've actually had a stressful week so far. Hopefully things will get better and I can provide something more enjoyable. Anyway, until next chapter, bye!**


End file.
